Rainy Day
by Selenemoon118
Summary: Inuyasha's left again and Kagome decides to leave as soon as the storm ends...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Rainy Day Song by Chase Coy (Dear Juliet). I just used them in this story.**

_Thump Thump Thump-_

Kagome's heartbeat matched the quickened pace of his footsteps as he ran towards the well. _Too much…_Slowing down as she reached the edge of the well, she stopped and looked up at the rain that had come earlier that afternoon. Ignoring the searing pain in her side, she looked over the side of the well into the darkness below. Soaked to the bone, her tears mixed with the drops as they made their way down her face, raindrops mixed with salt and blood before hitting the ground and mixing together and dropping down the well. Sighing she slowly climbed over the edge of the well, careful of the slick edge and let herself drop, feeling time fade away as she fell into her era.

As soon as she felt solid ground beneath her feet once more she collapsed, sobs racking her body as she clutched her side, blood seeping slowly from the wound she had received. She could hear the rain outside of the old well house, a reminder of what had happened earlier that day…

Flashback

Kagome screamed as another demon made its way towards her, intent on reaching the jewel shards she wore around her neck.

"Inuyasha!!" She ducked just in time as the demon's attack barely missed her. Looking around, she saw Kikyo's soul stealers disappear on the horizon. It was then she knew, Inuyasha had left her once more for Kikyo. He wouldn't be coming to save her; he was too worried about the woman he loved. A woman that would never be her no matter how much she wanted it to be. Crying out as the demon impaled her to the ground with one of its clawed hands, she desperately searched until she found the arrow she had dropped. Stabbing the demon in the chest, she watched as it disintegrated, leaving only a skeleton behind. Clutching her side, Kagome made her way to the well, not knowing for sure what was going to happen, but that it was time to make a decision. She couldn't allow herself to watch the man she loved chase after another woman without straightening some things out with herself first.

End Flashback

After she had managed to climb out of the well, she walked to the house only to find a note from her mother saying that they had all left to look into an antique with grandpa and wouldn't be back for the weekend. Sighing she trudged to the bathroom, taking a long shower then drug herself to her room. After trying unsuccessfully to find sleep, she pulled out an old guitar that she'd had since she was a child and began to play a soft tune, looking out the window at the falling rain. _As soon as the rain is over, I'll go back and say goodbye…for good. I can't watch him anymore…it hurts too much. But…I don't want to leave him…I don't want the rain to end…._

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stumbled into her room. He'd been extremely worried when he'd returned from saying goodbye to Kikyo and had not been able to see Kagome. He could smell her blood and tears but couldn't find her anywhere. Finally he'd managed to trace her faint smell back to the well, glad that the rain hadn't started sooner and made it permanently disappear. Kagome was his world…she had accepted him when nobody else would. He didn't know what he'd do if she died. His reason for living would be gone, and that is why he had to go to Kikyo. He had to tell her that he couldn't follow her to Hell, and that he wouldn't come if she beckoned him anymore. Sitting in a nearby tree, he looked into Kagome's window and waited for Kagome to notice him, and was surprised when she took out an instrument. _I didn't know Kagome played anything…_

Perking his ears he listened, his heart growing heavy as he listened to the sad tune she played. Then she looked out at the rain and began singing…

Kagome's POV

Sighing, Kagome cleared her throat and began singing, a song that came from deep within her heart. A song about what she was about to do…

Rain, rain  
go away  
please come back  
another day  
but not today  
'cause I'm not ready  
to say goodbye  
to these golden rays of sunshine.

I believe  
that if you leave  
I'll be just fine  
yeah, I'll be fine

but for now I'm stuck here waiting for  
the sun to come and stop this awful downpour.

And the clouds will clear  
and I will hear the sound of singing birds outside my window

Her voice trailed off as tears began falling, cascading down her face as she remembered the sound of Inuyasha's voice as it called her name, how his eyes, golden in color had been like her rays of sunshine. How she wished that he would look at her and feel the same way, but she knew that would never happen…she was just a cheap imitation of Kikyo, and would never be as good. .. Her voice shaking she began to sing again,

rain, rain  
go away  
please come back  
another day  
but not today  
'cause I'm not ready  
to say goodbye  
to these golden rays of sunshine…

Trailing off she stopped playing, setting the guitar back into its case and putting it back under her bead. Sighing she looked down at her floor.

"I don't know what to do….I have to say goodbye. I can't keep getting hurt like this." She blinked back a few more tears. _Even if it does mean letting go of my sunshine, at least the rain will stop with time too…hopefully._

Standing up she heard a noise in her window and jumped when she saw Inuyasha staring at her. In the blink of an eye he was standing beside her, lifting her shirt slightly to check her wound. Satisfied that it had been taken care of properly he carried her to the bed and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"Inuyasha?"

"What happened?"

"I…"

"Just tell me, wench. It ain't that hard." Sighing Kagome told him about the demon.

"Why didn't you call me?!" he snapped, looking angry.

"I did, you were too far away chasing after Kikyo to hear!! You probably wouldn't have come anyway. I'm only an imitation. As long as you have the real thing there' s no need for me!" Kagome yelled, tears once again making their way down her face.

"What…?"

"I love you Inuyasha… I have for a very long time…you're the light of my existence. That's why I have to say goodbye. I was going to wait until the rain cleared up but…I'm not coming back. This is goodbye. It's too painful to watch you go back to her over and over again…She-"

"Inuyasha put his finger over her mouth before smiling at her softly.

"I don't love Kikyo…that was a long time ago. I don't love her and I realize now that I never did…I…I ..Dammit!"

"What…"

"I'm saying that I love you Kagome!! I just went to Kikyo to tell her goodbye…" Hugging her close he leaned over her shoulder. Kagome was surprised to realize that he was shaking, and even more surprised to feel that he was crying.

"I love you…so please don't leave Kagome. I don't know what I could do without you…I need you. I was so alone before I met you, so cold. I don't want to be that way again." Smiling Kagome hugged him closer before pulling away and wiping his tears with one hand and playfully tickling an ear with the other.

"I won't go anywhere, I promise." She giggled as he leaned into her touch and then opened his eyes and stared at her, pulling her closer for a chaste kiss and laying down so she was curled into his chest.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome"

Kagome smiled as she slept, knowing that even though the rain would soon leave, her sunshine was staying with her forever.


End file.
